


Little Boy Blue Frost

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Spanking, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Aster is gathering firewood in the forest not far from his secluded cabin in the middle of a snowstorm. He finds an abandoned boy in the middle of it all. Knowing the child would be doomed to a cold and painful death if he did nothing, he takes the boy back with him and makes him his own.





	Little Boy Blue Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SCAR fantasy themed contest. Enjoy.

**Little Blue Boy Frost**

Aster looked out the window of his warm, wooden cabin, out into the increasingly heavy snowstorm brewing outside. He looked at his fireplace, which right now was crackling with life, but the measly pair of logs he had left told him that this wouldn’t last through this blizzard. With a sigh, the silver-haired man pulled on his thick furs, grabbed his axe and strapped his sledge to his back.

He trudged through the thickening snow, getting closer and closer to the thicket of forest he knew almost as well as his own little hut.

He made his way through his familiar path, worn away by his own footsteps over the last few years until he reached the clearing of his own making. Years of life on his own by the woods meant he relied on it for every resource; food, fuel, furs and water. It all came from right here, caught by his own hand.

At this stage he could almost be a woodsman by trade. He hacked away and cut down his chosen tree in mere minutes. The only annoying part was the trimming of twigs and small branches at the top, all of which he shoved into a sack for kindling. He chopped the trunk into three roughly equally long pieces and strapped them onto his trusty sledge. He’d break them down more when he got back to his cabin.

The storm overhead seemed to get heavier and heavier the more he went on. His boots took more effort to push through and the sledge seemed to weigh more than ever. Still, he had the body to power through. Years of living by himself made that a certainty.

It was when he was about halfway back that he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. At first, he thought the vague silhouette was a deer or some other creature he knew to haunt these woods, but as he got closer the figure didn’t move, something odd for prey when it saw its predator. It was when he was only feet away did he realise that this was no prey animal. It was a human, a small one at that. Aster hadn’t seen a human child in years, let alone one so ill dressed for a snowstorm. He could barely see in front of his own face, but he could easily tell that this child was wearing too few layers.

“Who are you?” He yelled over the wind, stopping a mere foot from the child. The little one didn’t answer, instead he reached his arms out and wrapped them around Aster’s legs. Or at least they tried to. Aster knew he needed to take this child out of the elements. For that, he went about undoing his thick, deer-pelt jacket and took the boy into his arms, pulling him close against his undershirt. The boy wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck as he redid his jacket, trapping the boy with his body heat. He hoped it’d be enough to save him.

The child was barely a weight to him. He made it back to his cabin in usual time, dragging the logs inside and putting them in the corner to be divided later.

Aster kneeled before the fire and undid his coat. The boy emerged from his bindings, panting. Aster was even more shocked at how little the boy was wearing, it was only a blue tunic that went to mid-thigh. He didn’t even have anything to cover his feet. He was surprised none of his extremities or nose were blue with bite, but that was all good news as far as he was concerned.

The boy put his hands out towards the fire, sighing in relief.

“What’s your name?” Aster asked, standing behind the boy, whose hair was as white as the snow that fell outside. “And what were you doing out in the storm?” He wanted to know whether the child had gotten lost out there, or if he was abandoned. It was the difference between keeping him there until the storm passed and keeping him there until a good bit after.

“Jack.” He said in the smallest voice, looking up at Aster with wide blue eyes. “And I, I don’t know.” He said, his voice cracking. “I, I was at h-home, the-then I woke up and, and I was out, out, out there.” He said, tears brimming his eyes.

Aster’s heart bled for the boy. He’d been abandoned by his family to die a cold and lonely death. He wished he could say it was a rare occurrence, but in these parts when the snow fell people died. Food went scarce very quickly and many parents thought it a mercy to give their children to the forest sprites rather than let them starve to death.

Aster loathed that mentality. If they really wanted to save their child from a slow and agonising death, they’d cut their throats in their sleep, not leave them to deal with the harsh elements and wild animals. They were cowards as far as he was concerned, not because they chose a “merciful” death for their offspring, but because they weren’t willing to get their hands dirty to do it.

“It’s okay.” Aster said, kneeling down and rubbing his hand in circles on the boy’s back. “You can stay here with me for now, okay? I have enough food and furs for the both of us to see this storm through.” He offered a genuine smile, and the boy shot one back.

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” He took the boy into his arms, walked over next to his bed and pulled on a rope that lay stray on the floor. An almost invisible trap door opened in the floor, one that led into a small, boxed room with three doors, one on each wall. Aster immediately went into the left one. The boy felt the change almost immediately. This room was much warmer than the rest of the house, steam fogging his vision.

“Whoa!” Jack said, no doubt feeling like he was in a completely different world than before. Aster smiled and put him down.

“This is my steam room.” He said, shedding his clothes and leaving them in the corner.

“How do you keep it so warm during a storm?” Jack asked, amazement and awe in his voice.

“ _Magic!_ ” Aster answered, waving his hands in the air and making his voice sound mysterious.

“No, really?” Jack asked, turning to face the naked man.

Aster didn’t answer, instead he just reached down and pulled the boy’s tunic over his head, leaving him just as bare. The man’s heart skipped a beat. He really did love children. Their innocence, their joy, their naiveite and trust of the world. He loved just about everything about them. This boy was no exception. His skin was pale as milk, Aster noted, but looked as soft as silk. His hair was like snow, his eyes like ice, his voice like a cherub’s. His rear-end was plump and beautiful and his cock looked as if it were begging to be suckled on from its base of white hair. Yes, Aster had to say that this boy was wonderful.

He took Jack into his arms again, walking further into the room until he reached an empty wooden tub. He sat down in it, sitting Jack on his lap. He tapped the rim and carved circles that lined the tub began to glow a deep orange, lighting up the entire room. Jack looked on wide-eyed as water seemed to rise out of nowhere, as if really by magic.

“You warm enough, Jack?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Mm-hm!” Jack answered, leaning into Aster’s chest. “The warmest ever!”

Aster smiled, letting his hands slowly roam the boy’s body. Over his chest, down his stomach, across his thighs, all under the guise of making sure he was clean.

“Are you really magic?” Jack asked, tracing the silver-blue markings etched into Aster’s arms.

“What do you think?” The man asked, tilting the boy’s chin up to look him in the eye.

“Yes!” Jack responded. “Mama always said that sprites lived in the forest! You’re one, aren’t you?”

Aster smirked a knowing smirk. The kid was half-right, in that he was half-sprite. Powerful enough to use some magic to keep his home warm, to keep his food from spoiling and to keep things in ship-shape. Not strong enough to live for centuries or control the weather.

He let his expression do the talking, and that made Jack go giddy in his lap.

“What’s it like being one?” Jack asked, placing his hands on Aster’s chest and kneeling on his thighs. Aster kept his own hands on the boy’s hips to keep him balanced.

“I can’t tell you that.” He said, telling only a half-lie. He couldn’t tell him what it was like to be one because he wasn’t one. Human blood mixed with a sprite’s severely diluted the magic in his veins, so he could never know what it was like to have that near unending power.

Jack continued to try and probe him for answers, but Aster deflected and dodged at every opportunity until he judged it was time to get out of the bath. He took Jack into his arms again and went back up the stairs. He didn’t want to redress, not while he had Jack with him. He’d lie with him on the bearskin in front of the fire to dry off. He was sure he didn’t need to be so coy, he could probably ask anything of the boy and he’d agree wholeheartedly.

Aster sat cross-legged, Jack continued to talk with the fire at his back, talking about his village, friends and family until a sad, crestfallen look fell on his face. He stopped talking, and Aster knew why. He knew the boy had been abandoned, an unwanted extra mouth to feed, and Jack likely knew that too.

“Hey?” Aster whispered, getting Jack to look at him. Before the boy could say anything else, Aster pressed their lips together. Jack was shocked at first, but after Aster pushed a little bit of magic through his lips, magic to make the flesh more sensitive and to make Aster’s touch alone feel like euphoria, he leaned into it and accepted the man’s touch without question as his cock hardened and pointed at Aster.

Aster let his hands roam down the boy’s back, eventually cupping his soft, plump cheeks, one in each hand. He pushed his tongue into Jack’s mouth, relishing in the boy’s taste, his own cock hardening in turn.

Sooner than Aster would’ve liked, Jack needed to breathe. The boy’s face was flushed red, his little body trembling with what Aster knew was unknown pleasure. He took his hands away, teasing the boy by depriving him of the new sensations that came with his magical touch. Jack threw himself into Aster’s chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and grinding into his torso. Aster couldn’t help but grin. His magic touch would only work if _he_ touched Jack, not the other way around.

Slowly, he grazed the tips of his fingers over the boy’s bottom, kneading and massaging the flesh at a torturous pace. He could hear the boy’s moans and mumbles, each tremor in his voice sending sparks down to Aster’s member.

He spread his legs, pulling the boy in so that his entire front was rubbing against Aster. Aster moved a hand to Jack’s hip and moved the other to the nape of his neck. He began to drag his hand down and down, slowly tracing his spine and sending shocks through his whole body. Jack was very vocal, his groans filling the entire cabin as his hardened prick poked Aster.

“Lie down for me.” Aster said, releasing the boy. Jack obeyed immediately, lying down on his back. Aster straddled his legs, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, massaging his way down his arms until their fingers interlocked. He moved to his chest, rubbing his pink nipples. Jack moaned, trying to move his hands to his leaking prick. Aster stopped him, giving a reprimanding look before moving on.

He traced his fingers over the boy’s tummy, rolling over his hip-bones before caressing the insides of his spread thighs. Jack thrust at the air, trying to get any friction at all for his member. Aster decided to stop being mean and pinched the little tip between two fingers, rolling the foreskin back and forth as he gently squeezed his tight ball-sack. Jack came almost immediately, wetting Aster’s fingers with his watery cum. That didn’t stop him from continuing on. Aster ran his hands down Jack’s legs, forcing his cock to stand again.

He flipped the boy onto his front and started the process again, starting at the shoulders and working his way down, paying particular attention to his soft and pliable butt.

The man slipped a finger between the boy’s soft cheeks, tracing his hole and making him tremble.

“You want me to go on, Jack?” Aster asked, whispering into the boy’s ear.

Jack nodded fervently, arching his back to further Aster’s touch.

Aster curved his finger into Jack, making the boy mewl and whimper. In it went, farther and farther until he struck that spot in Jack that made him scream in utter ecstasy. His own cock leaking, Aster barrelled into that spot again and again as Jack grinded against the rug.

With a pitched moan, Jack came again, squirting a light, milky fluid.

“You liked that, huh Jack?” Aster asked, pulling his finger out and holding the boy steady.

“Mm-hm.” He answered, his eyes heavily lidded.

“That’s good.” Aster smiled, caressing Jack’s cheek. “I’m going to do some more, okay?”

Jack nodded, trusting that Aster wouldn’t hurt him.

Aster placed a hand on each cheek and spread them, showing the boy’s winking hole. Licking his lips, he leaned down, his tongue darting out and tracing the entrance his finger had been just a moment ago. He felt Jack wiggle under him but the boy didn’t protest. Aster wrapped his arms around the boy’s hips, bringing his rear up to meet his mouth as he stroked Jack’s cock to life again.

Jack was nearly breathless, Aster’s touch down there made him see stars and feel sensations he’d never even dreamed of. He thought he must’ve died in the forest and gone to heaven because nothing this immaculate could have possibly existed in this world.

“I’m going to put mine in now.” Aster said, holding Jack by the hip with one hand while he lined his cock’s head up with the boy’s hole. Jack didn’t answer, he just gasped when he felt the thick tip spread his small entrance, filling him more than he’d ever been filled before, touching parts of him that had never been touched before.

Aster had to bite his lip to stop from moaning. The sight of his cock disappearing between those two beautiful cheeks was almost enough to make him cum on its own. He had to restrain himself from thrusting his entire length into Jack. His magic could make Jack feel utter ecstasy, but it wasn’t a cure-all, and he didn’t really want to hurt him. Besides, taking it slow had its own merits.

Aster eased himself further and further into the boy, the hot tightness swallowing everything he gave it. Jack had become very vocal, his throat letting out moans and yips without his consent. The man was just about ready to explode when his hips clapped into Jack’s ass. He could feel Jack trembling under him, so he let more of his magic seep into him through his fingers and cock, hopefully easing the burden the boy felt.

He pulled out, Jack screamed as his tip dragged back across his sweet spot. Aster pushed in again, faster than last time but still keeping it agonisingly slow. He worked up a tempo, pushing and pulling his swollen member in and out of the boy faster and faster until the cabin was filled with the sounds of their bodies crashing together.

Aster’s thrusts quickened, he could feel his climax rushing towards him, and like a snapping whip he came in Jack, shooting ropes of cum into the boy. Panting like a dog, Aster hunched over, nuzzling the boy’s neck.

“You did good, Jack.” He said, slowly pulling himself out, his cum leaking down Jack’s thighs. He gently set the boy down, flipping him over to lie on his back. He had a starstruck look on his face, drool dipping from his mouth and his eyes wide.

“Mm.” Was all Jack could say, barely able to move his legs.

Aster held the boy close as they slept by the fire. They slept long after it went out, the boy warmed only by Aster’s body heat.

 

No-one ever came to look for Jack as far as they knew, it’s not like Aster’s cabin was easy to find anyway. A completely deliberate decision on the half-sprite’s part. His life had gotten considerably less dull now that he had Jack in it. The boy was enamoured with him and did everything he said without a second thought. Aster had to wonder how much of that was him and how much of it was the effects of his magic. After all, he made sure to reward obedience every day. Jack hadn’t been even a little impudent yet, but Aster knew what he would do should the boy choose to be brazen.

Weeks after the storm had passed, Aster had woken many nights in a row to the sound of wolves howling in the distance, every night getting a little closer. He knew how to deal with them easily enough, he had the ability. He ordered Jack to stay put while he went out, bringing a machete and freshly sharpened tomahawk with him.

The melting snow crunched beneath his feet, the wind but a light breeze hitting his face. Good, he was upwind, they wouldn’t catch his scent. With a grin, his imagined how his new pelts would look as part of his bed set.

Meanwhile, Jack was bored while Aster went out on the hunt. He tried to pleasure himself but it was fruitless. Compared to what Aster could do to him, his own hand was nothing. He knew it would be a while before he returned. He remembered it used to take groups of men days to chase away wolf packs in his old village. While he was sure Aster was more capable than any of them, alone or together, he knew it would still be a while before he returned.

Pulling on only a deer-pelt tunic Aster fashioned for him, he opened the door and stepped out, feeling the cold, wet snow between his toes. He couldn’t help but skip and splash, throwing snowballs into the air and letting the falling flakes land on his tongue. He liked the snow. He didn’t like being caught nearly naked in a snowstorm, but he did like playing with snow.

He was so caught up in having fun that he didn’t notice that he had began to wander. Farther and farther from the cabin he went until he couldn’t see it anymore. He couldn’t even see his tracks in the snow.

By the time Aster got home he was covered in blood, not his own of course, and had six wolf carcasses hoisted on his shoulders. In other words, a new white quilt for the bed.

“Jack?” He called when he didn’t see the boy. Leaving his kill to the side he searched the rest of the cabin to find no boy anywhere. Growling, he left. He hadn’t been able to smell it before on account of the rotting bodies he’d been carrying, but now he could easily smell the boy and tell the direction he’d gone in. He took off in a sprint, following his nose.

It didn’t take long for the scent to become more potent. He could see a figure in the distance, jumping around as if it were having a fit. He quickly realised it was Jack, and that he was not having a fit. He was smiling and laughing, throwing the remnants of the blizzard in the air.

“Jack!” He yelled out, immediately getting his attention.

“Aster.” Jack said, a guilty look falling over his face.

“What are you doing out here?” Aster demanded, arms crossed with a scowl. He towered over the poor boy who at this stage was trembling at the sight of the blood-stained man.

“I, I just wanted to play.” He said, fiddling with the hem of his tunic.

“It’s dangerous to be here alone.” Aster stated. “Wolves, bears, moose, even huntsman could mistake you for a foal from far enough away.”

Jack looked about ready to break down into tears. It tugged at Aster’s heart, but he knew he needed to be firm if Jack was going to learn to take his word seriously.

“I forgive you.” Aster sighed. Jack beamed at him, a broad smile on his adorable little face. “But you’re not getting off scot-free, you hear me?” With that he pulled the boy’s tunic over his head, baring him completely to the elements. Jack shivered, wondering if they were going to do it right there in the snow. He was disabused of that notion when he was slung over Aster’s shoulder and the man began to walk in the direction of the cabin.

He yipped loudly when he felt Aster’s palm strike at his exposed butt-cheeks. A stone dropped in his stomach. He was gonna be spanked all the way back to the cabin, and he knew he’d wandered quite far and that Aster would be in no hurry to get back.

He took the smacks as quietly as he could, which isn’t to say that he was at all silent. He cried out when he was given a particularly hard smack, and even when he was not. Needless to say, Aster’s usually pleasurable touch wasn’t doing its thing here.

Aster knew that the spanking would do the boy some good, might make him think a second time before venturing so far from the cabin without his permission or supervision, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take some amount of satisfaction in it. The feeling of the bouncy cheeks against his palm made him harden in his pants. A mere glance to the side showed him that he was reddening the boy’s rear with impressive speed.

Aster didn’t feel much guilt at being too harsh with his smacks. He knew that he’d use the very same hand that was roasting the boy’s ass to go between them and furiously burrow at his sweet spot later on. Not that Jack knew or cared at the moment. All he could feel was his bare ass getting whipped and flayed.

Knowing that Jack wouldn’t notice, Aster began to gradually turn his path. The entire plane was almost completely white and Jack had other things to focus on. He estimated the detour would add another half-hour at least to the trip home.

Every so often he’d stop the barrage of smacks and rub Jacks bottom. It was without magic, but he knew the boy appreciated it. Either that or he was constantly giving the boy hope it was over before continuing on.

By the time they reached the front door Jack was sobbing and his quivering ass and thighs were a dark shade of scarlet, contrasting the rest of his pale body. Aster set the boy in their bed, wrapping him in the soft furs while he skinned the wolves, carved their meat and stored it in salt barrels below the cabin. He washed himself before crawling beneath the covers with a sleeping Jack, his hands placed on his burning buns. He no doubt spent the last hour trying to rub away the furious sting.

He couldn’t help but smile. Jack looked so small like that, naked with a tear-stained face and red rear, so small and vulnerable, ripe to be plucked. He wouldn’t disturb Jack now though, he’d let the boy sleep and ravage him when they woke up. He settled for having Jack snuggle into him in his sleep, his light breaths mixed with moans as Aster filtered his magic into his bruised rear, kneading the flesh much like before.

He could feel the boy’s erection poking him, causing him to harden in turn. As quietly and as gently as he dared, Aster maneuvered Jack so he was lying on his back. The man began to stroke himself, using the boy’s warmth and sight of his arousal to fuel his thoughts. With his free hand he stroked the boy, the moans and groans he let out egging him on until he exploded onto Jack, messing his chest and stomach. Jack followed soon after, adding to the mess.

Aster woke up first, the boy breathing lightly on top of him. He grinned, knowing exactly how to wake the boy up after the incident the day before. He lay Jack on his back and pushed the boy’s ankles to his head, showing off his pink, quivering hole and red, bruised butt-cheeks.

Aster wet two of his fingers with his spit and prodded the boy’s entrance, pushing them passed the ring of muscle effortlessly. Jack moaned to consciousness when Aster barrelled his fingers onto his sweet spot, making his cock spring to life and leak pearly white like a fossette.

“Morning.” Aster greeted, his fingertips rubbing furiously against Jacks prostate, magic seeping into the bundle of nerves.

Jack couldn’t respond, so caught up in his ecstasy that he barely noticed when the man pulled out his fingers and lined the bulbous head of his rock-hard cock up with his waiting hole. Jack clenched on the bed sheets with his fists as he was stretched and filled by the mighty half-sprite, cumming strings of cum onto his tummy.

Aster didn’t care that the boy had already reached his climax. He pushed his throbbing member into that hot, moist warmth, filling the boy’s body with his potent magic as his hips clapped into his sore ass.

A hand on each hip, Aster began to thrust like a dog in heat, not being as careful as he used to, fully aware of the boy’s limits. Their bodies clapped together again and again at a rate so fast that Jack, in his orgasmic haze, almost thought he was being spanked again. Jacks moans and groans went farther and louder than Aster’s grunts and growls, the boy in love with the feeling of being almost split in half again and again. It wasn’t the first time he’d been woken like this and he didn’t mind that at all. Aster could tie him up and only use him as a toy for the rest of his life as far as he was concerned, so long as he got to experience the man’s thick shaft ramming into him and hitting everything that made him scream again and again, every day for as long as he was his.

Jacks screams of orgasm were cut off when Aster pushed their lips together, their tongues mingling as they tasted each other’s mouths. The boy wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck, keeping him close as his body clenched tight and he shot white onto his stomach again. Aster wasn’t far behind, Jack’s tightening encouraging him to hump faster and faster until he the coil snapped and he filled the boy with his seed.

Panting and breathless, Aster stayed hunched over Jack, cock still embedded in his ass, until they came down from their respective highs. He pulled out, his cum leaking onto the bed, Jack unable to move his legs beyond a vague twitch.

“Morning.” He said, lying down next to the boy, keeping a hand on his stomach.

“Morning.” Jack mumbled, still breathing deep breaths.

“Hungry?” Aster asked, tracing circles around Jack’s chest and abdomen.

“No.” The boy replied, turning to his side and trying to burry himself in Aster’s chest. “Wanna stay in bed…”

Aster smirked and pulled a thick fur over their naked bodies and pulled Jack close again, a hand resting on the boy’s soft rear.

“Sure thing, Jack, sure thing.”

 

 

Aster was enamoured by Jack’s facial expressions as the boy lowered himself onto the half-sprite’s cock again and again. It was pure euphoria, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth wide and trembling with moans. Though, he wasn’t really just a boy anymore, was he?

In the years since Aster found Jack in the middle of that snowstorm, he’d grown a bit. As humans tended to do. He grew tall and lanky, though not nearly as tall as Aster himself, and his body only became more intoxicatingly beautiful as he went through puberty, curves forming in all the right places, his ass staying as plump and pliable as ever and his cock becoming even more of a treat to suckle on. But even after growing into a young man, Jack still retained his boyish charm.

Aster thrust up to meet Jack, his hips slamming into the other until the half-sprite exploded up into the still bouncing human. Jack reached his climax not long after, shooting onto Aster’s chest.

“You’ve gotten good at that.” Aster commented, cupping Jack’s cheek and stroking his hair behind his ear.

“I know.” Jack grinned, hoisting himself off of Aster’s member and laying down on the bearskin rug next to him. “Odd question…” Jack stated, giving Aster a quirked look.

“Shoot.”

“Can sprites get humans pregnant?” Jack asked as if they were talking of the weather.

Aster sputtered, nearly choking on air. “Y-yes, though I was born from the other way round.” He said, stroking his chin. “Why do you ask?”

Jack shrugged. “Just wondering, thinking what it would be like to have a smaller version of you and me running about the place, you know.”

Aster was almost stunned. Not once had he thought about such a thing. Sure, if he really, really tried he could probably use his magic to impregnate Jack despite him being male, bit would they want to? What would a quarter-sprite be like? Would it even be viable? Would he and Jack really want something like that in their lives. He was certainly content with how things were. Then again, he knew he was going to live long after Jack’s bones turned to dust, but he tried not to think about that, so it made sense that Jack would want to try more things given his lifespan.

“Would you want that?” He asked, placing a hand over Jack’s stomach. “I could do it. It’d take a bit of doing but I could.”

Jack shrugged again. “I’m not sure. It was just something I’ve been thinking about.” He nuzzled into Aster’s chest, his favourite resting place. “No need to look into it too much.”

But Aster did look into it. In the following days and weeks he thought about the prospect of a child coming from him and Jack. It would be a beautiful child, certainly, but what would the process be like? How would Jack birth it? Would his body be able to take it? He’d been taking in the essence of a sprite for years, so his body would certainly be able to take more than a regular human’s.

It wasn’t until one cold, dark night where the winds were howling outside as a fire blazing before them, held in each other’s arms that Aster brought the subject up again.

“I’d be okay with it.” He said running his hands down Jack’s chest and stomach, caressing his thighs before cupping his cock and balls. “Having a kid I mean.”

“Really?” Jack asked, looking over his shoulder, a look of hope in his eyes.

“Yes.” Aster answered, his heart swelling at the sight, his heart skipping a beat. “Anything you want, anything that’ll make you happy.” He nuzzled into Jack’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He chanted, reaching his hands back over his head and treading his fingers through Aster’s hair, prompting the half-sprite to bite into his neck. Jack moaned, arching his back into Aster as the man stroked the human’s cock to life.

Aster pushed Jack onto his hands and knees and spread his cheeks, tracing the pink hole with a teasing finger. It was as tight as the night they met.

Jack moaned under him when he pushed the head of his cock in dry, something Jack had gotten used to after countless days and nights of being fucked relentlessly.

“It’ll take a little longer,” Aster said, sliding his thick shaft between Jack’s quivering cheeks until he was buried to the hilt inside him. “it ain’t the simplest bit of magic to work with.”

“That’s fine by me.” Jack responded, pushing his rear back into Aster, egging the man to begin moving. He obliged, pulling out until only the tip was left in and pushing back in so fast that their bodies clapped together.

They sang their usual song together until Aster came in Jack, coating his insides with his warm cum for the one-thousandth time. He continued on though, long after the young man under him clenched his body in moaning orgasm for the second, third and fourth times, exploding in him time and time again against the will of his paining cock. He needed to power through; it was all for Jack.

It was a long and tedious magic to use, something that blanked out the world around Aster for hours, his body running on auto-pilot as it thrust into Jack, who was, at this stage, exhausted and aching from being pounded so harshly for so long and in the same position.

Finally, after Jack shot out watery, transparent cum for his seventh orgasm, Aster pulled out, his own seed gushing out of Jack like a broken dam. Speaking of, the younger man collapsed into a pile of mushy bones, utterly wrecked and exhausted.

On the verge of falling unconscious himself, Aster gathered his lover up into his arms and brought him into the bed, falling asleep with him in his arms.

He looked forward to the fruits of their labour.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to go to a place of others who like this kind of stuff, follow this and apply: [SCAR Application](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
